Emma's Bachelorette Party
by leighann415
Summary: Title says it all. Emma is given her bachelorette party, but it gets interrupted...


Emma watched Killian go, still not believing this was her life now. Every time she looked at the ring, she was taken aback. Suddenly, she saw the door handle turning. Thinking Killian was changed his mind, her heart leapt. But then she saw who was entering the house. It was her mother, Regina, and Zelena. She didn't know what to think.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Her mother was the first to come to her. Since this whole wedding planning was taken place, her mother had become a total different person, and Emma had to admit she was enjoying it, just being able to share this with her parents.

"Come on, Emma! It's your bachelorette party!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Really? It's the night before my wedding." _My wedding_. Just saying the words made her soar.

"We have Granny's all reserved for us." Regina said.

"And I have the wine!" Zelena produced a bottle. Emma wasn't sure how much drinking she should be doing the night before her wedding, but what the heck? At least she wouldn't be lonely.

"Ok, let's go." She grabbed her car keys, and they drove the short distance away to Granny's. The place was all set up like it might be for a prom. Balloons and flowers everywhere. Emma was thoroughly surprised.

"Mom, when did you have time to do all this?" She looked around, amazed at the sight. And in the center, there was a picture framed of her and Killian. One of her favorites.

"Oh, we all did it. We wanted to give you a special night...And, since we couldn't have the actual wedding here, I thought we could have the bachelorette party here."

Emma smiled. She knew how much her mother wanted to use Granny's for the wedding. And it was only proper that it should play a part. But she was glad she didn't have to get married near where the onion rings are cooked.

Emma hugged her mother again. "Thanks, Mom. Really."

From behind them, a cork popped. "Let's get this party started!" Zelena exclaimed.

Emma had to laugh. They all needed a break. A big break. "At least this isn't Aesop's Tables," she said to Regina.

Regina smiled. "Don't think we didn't think of going there. But I know that place is sort of banned now. For good reasons."

Emma remembered her mother getting drunker than she'd ever been in her life. The memory made her laugh again. "I've never seen anybody like her that night."

Snow seemed to sense they were talking about her and came over to them. "Hey now, what are you saying?"

Emma and Regina looked knowingly at each other and they went on with the party. After a while, the door jingled opened and in came Killian and her father, both laughing hysterically. The sight threw her for a minute. And then she remembered Killian's old fashioned ways. She quickly went to stand behind her mother.

Snow rounded up on David. "What are you guys doing at a bachelorette party? Emma's here!"

"Sor-ry," David said, "We got tired of being on the docks. Well, _I_ did. Safe to say, I'm glad we're not having the wedding on the water!"

Hook playfully punched David on the arm. "After Emma, the _Jolly Roger_ is my second girl."

The sound of his voice made Emma melt. She just had to see him. Forget about tradition and this party. She peeked around from Snow's back and raised her eyebrows.

"Emma...We can't see each other!" He started to turn away in mock surprise.

But she went to him and gave him a kiss to top all the others. They were both breathless, and it seemed like they were the only two in the room.

"Save that for tomorrow!" Snow exclaimed. They both smiled at each other and pulled apart.

Killian winked at her. "See you tomorrow, love." And the two guys walked out the door. Emma felt flustered. She then noticed her mother staring at her.

"Oh, Mom, come on. Don't tell me you didn't felt this way with Dad." Emma loved hearing about her parents' beginnings, since she wasn't around for it.

"I certainly did, Emma. I did. It's just special to see you and Hook going through it too. I always knew!"

Emma rolled her eyes. Half of her wanted to go out the door after Killian. But she decided against it. He needed a night to himself too. Tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Killian Jones, and she could hardly wait.

 **The End**


End file.
